Just the Way You Are
by Seven Starz
Summary: Rose Weasley has a problem: She's never been asked out by a boy. Never. All her suitors keep disappearing, and she's left only with a box of chocolates, a poem, or a rose. But one night, Rose finds a note on her bed, a very peculiar one. And that note will changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's another one! Inspiration credits: A photo from Facebook. Idea credits: My dear friend Pensieve, the Hufflepuffin' Badger :) (JUST SAYIN', I MADE UP SOME CHARACTERS C: ) **

* * *

Ever since fourth year, Rose Weasley was never asked out by a boy. Never. She would often catch boys staring at her, but when she smiles at them, they look away. Rose sometimes envies Simone, her best friend, a girl with dark, wavy hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. Rose would catch Simone looking at the Ravenclaw table, looking for Leo, a boy with jet black hair and tanned skin.

But sometimes, a boy would walk up to her, and open his mouth to say something. After saying what he needed to say, that boy would walk away quickly and she would never see him again.

During Hogsmeade weekends in her fifth year, she would catch several boys eyeing her curiously. And once in a while, Rose would even receive a box of chocolates, signed with the initials of the sender, or a rose with a poem attached to it. But afterwards, the boy who had sent it wouldn't send her anything anymore.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Rose questioned Simone one night. Simone sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You have beautiful hair and a pretty face. There's just something wrong with boys." Simone said, touching her own wavy hair, which was in tangles.

"Aww, Sim. You have _you _have beautiful hair and a pretty face.' Rose replied, smiling. She laid down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling until tears began falling.

Later that night, when Simone was sure Rose was asleep, she pulled on a sweater and a robe. She went out of the room and quietly closed the dormitory door. Then, as quickly and quietly as she could, Simone made her way through the portrait of the Fat Lady and headed for the Room of Requirement. Simone had to walk past the wall three times before the door appeared. Taking a deep breath, she walked in, only to find a boy with silver hair and gray eyes.

"Scorpius, you can't keep doing this. It's breaking her heart." Simone said, taking a seat across from him. The room was sort of business-like, with just a single table in its center and two chairs.

"Well, what should i do?" Scorpius replied.

"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel; why her suitors keep disappearing." Simone said. Scorpius sighed as she continued. "You know, earlier, she asked me what was wrong with her. I told her nothing, and she didn't believe me. Scorpius, you have to stop."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Scorpius demanded. His mind went back to the letter his father had sent him._ 'Scorpius, don't lose her. Don't be like me. I lost the girl I wanted because I was afraid,'_ It had said.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Earth to Scorpius." Simone said, snapping her fingers in his face.

"huh, what?" Scorpius replied.

"I said, why not send her a bunch of roses, and letters." Simone said.

"I- I don't know." Scorpius finally said, his expression skeptical.

"Look, it's getting late. I need my beauty sleep. And if I don't see note or a letter or a rose tomorrow, I'm telling her myself." Simone said, getting up and heading out.

"Simone, wait-" But the door banged shut, and he was left alone with one of the toughest problems of his life.

* * *

**'Kay, so, that's it so far. I'll update soon! Promise! :) Don't forget to R&R! C: **

**- Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this is suuuuuper late :) I didn't have the time to type it so... here it is! **

* * *

Rose woke up, her eyes swollen and bloodshot, from crying all night. She withdrew the curtains to her four poster bed, only to find the dormitory empty.

_'If it's empty, then it must be breakfast already,'_ Rose thought. She got up reluctantly, dressed, and headed for the Great Hall. She found Simone by the entrance of the Great Hall, talking to a Slytherin girl with chocolate skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair that touched her shoulders.

". . .remind him, okay? Or I'll be the one to spill the beans." Simone was saying when Rose approached them.

"Okay, Sim. I already told him this morning." The girl with chocolate skin said.

"Then, tell him again." Simone replied, a little exasperated.

"Tell who again?" Rose butt in.

"Nothing. Oh, Rose," Simone added. "have you met Joey? She was a friend of mine in pre-school, before we both figured out that we were witches."

"Oh, you a muggle-born, too, Joey?" Rose asked holding out her hand.

"Yep, mudblood and proud." Joey replied, shaking Rose's hand.

"My mother's a muggle-born, she was the best in her year." Rose added.

"Really?" Joey asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, well, she was Hermione Granger so. . ." Simone's voice trailed off. Joey's eyes slightly widened, but she just shrugged it off.

"Cool. Well, I'm going to eat now 'kay? I'm starving. See you guys around." Joey said, before heading to the Slytherin table.

"Wait, Joey!" Simone called after her. "Want to come with us to Hogsmeade later?"

"Huh? Oh, um, okay." Joey replied, before she disappeared into the crowd of Slytherins. The two Gryffindors watched her go.

"What was that about?" Rose asked, breaking the silence as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, nothing." Simone sighed. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Okay, sorry if it's a short chapter. I was debating with myself whether to make the story longer and segmented or divide it into chapters. I guess the second option won. **

**Don't forget to R&R! Rose will figure it out sooner if you R&R ;-) **

**Thanks! **

**-Marsa a.k.a. Syanna **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello pomelo! Here's chapter 3 :) Hope you like it! Enjoy :D **

* * *

"They keep looking at me." Rose grumbled. They were at the far corner of the Three Broomsticks.

"Don't worry, it's just my gorgeousness attracting them." Joey said, taking a sip from her mug of hot chocolate. Simone rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them." said Simone, taking a sip of butterbeer, and giving herself a foamy mustache.

"Ignore them!? How can I do that!? I can practically feel the stares behind my back." Rose replied.

"She _is_ right. I can also feel the stares. I guess it's because Rose and I are too gorgeous to ignore. They land on her, then on me, then they ignore you." Joey teased, at the same time glancing around.

"Hey! I'm offended!" Simone protested.

"They don't look at you because they know that Leo will have their buts if they make a move." Joey said, making Simone blush.

"You guys are not helping." Rose said. "And I can't stand it. They won't make a move, and I'm free!" she was almost half shouting.

"Well, they _can't_ make a move on you! Because if they do- "

"JOEY!" Simone hissed. She pulled her close and frantically whispered something in her ear.

"Ooh," Joey said. "Okay, i gets." Rose eyed them suspiciously as Simone released Joey from her grasp.

"Well, I certainly don't gets. What's all this about?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

"Um, uh. . ." Simone looked at Joey, at loss for words. There was a short pause.

"We can't tell you." Joey finally said.

"Why not!?" Rose snapped.

"Because," Simone started, quite hesitantly.

"Because what!?" Rose said, suddenly becoming impatient. Simone and Joey looked at each other, silent. "Well, if you're not going to tell me, then I don't know what I'm even doing here." Rose got up, and got her cloak. The other two girls, still silent, just stared at her, helplessly. Rose, unable to contain herself, stalked out of the shop,eyes stinging, and leaving her butterbeer untouched.

* * *

**That's it so far. But I promise, I will continue. **

**Don't forget to R&R! All reviews are appreciated and make Rose feel better. **

**Thanks! **

**-Marsa a.k.a. Syanna **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello pomelo! Sorry for the long wait. I had a little bit of writer's block and I went to camp for a few days. But anyway, here it is! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own HP. 'Nuff said. **

* * *

Rose wiped her tear-streaked face and scolded herself for crying. But it wouldn't work. The tears just kept on flowing.

Rose sniffed as she made her way to the girls' dormitories, hoping to lay face down on her bed and stay that way forever. But she couldn't, because there was a rose on her bed, and a small note. She picked it up and seated herself at the edge of the bed.

_Dear Rose, _

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. _

_Signed, _

_S.M. _

Rose slowly laid down; that's what she usually does when she's thinking. _S.M.?_ She was deep in thought, and would have gone deeper if the door didn't burst open.

"Rose, I am so sorry. Joey and I shouldn't have brought up the subject and I know you're mad but-" Simone's sentence was cut short when she noticed a small note in her best friend's hands. Rose, meanwhile, stared at her blankly for a moment.

"It's okay." She finally said. Simone brightened up a bit.

"Really?"

"Well, I can't stay mad at my best friend forever, can't I?" Rose smiled a bit, before sitting up. "Now come here. Help me figure out who S.M. is."

"S.M." Simone whispered as she took the note and sat down beside Rose. "S.M." A grin spread across her lips. "S.M." She squealed and started giggling like a lunatic.

"Can you please tell me who the hell S.M. is?" Rose questioned her impatiently.

"S.M. ," Simone replied, finally calming down. "Is your super hot Prince Charming."

* * *

Rose took a deep breath. Finally, after a long pause and a moment's hesitation, she made her way up the steps to the Astronomy Tower. The first thing she saw was the silhouette of a man with silvery blonde hair. Rose turned on her heel as quickly and quietly as she could. She didn't know why, but she wanted to back out. But before she could take a step down, the man turned around.

"Rose?" His voice seemed to surprise her. "Is that you?" Rose slowly turned to face him, and gasped inwardly. He had gray eyes; the eyes of a Malfoy. This time, she was sure she wanted to go back to the dormitories. So she spun around, but not fast enough. Scorpius caught her by the shoulder.

"Rose please." He looked desperate when Rose glanced back at him.

"Why? Is this a trick?" she asks, almost bitterly.

"Never." He pleaded. "I wouldn't do that." Rose regarded him for a second.

"Okay, fine." She moved a little away from him and leaned against the wall. "Now explain to me why you sent me the note."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "I sent you that note because Simone told me too. She's noticed you looking crushed whenever you see a boy looking at you, and so have I." This time, when Rose looked at him, he looked resigned. "And she said that you asked her if there was something wrong with you."

"Yeah, is there something wrong with me?" Rose inquired, her voice cracking.

"No, no, no, Rose." Scorpius said, his voiced hushed. He moved towards her, and put his hand under her chin. "Nothing's wrong with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. It wasn't you. It was me. I was the one who scared them away." She looked into his gray eyes, and saw a hint of hesitation. "I scared them away because I didn't want anyone to go out with you, but me."

Scorpius flushed. But Rose didn't care. She pulled him down and his mouth met hers. Scorpius was caught by surprise, but didn't push her away. Instead, he deepened the kiss. His hands slide up her spine and into her hair. Rose groaned, and messed up his hair with her fingers. But there was still one more question that bugged her mind.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with me?" She whispered against his lips.

"No. You're perfect. Just the way you are."

* * *

**'Kay guys, it's finally finished. **

**Review on what you think please! I'll give you guys chocolate (virtual of course) if you review. **

**I siriusly have 2 bags of chocolate in my house. Physical, and I can make it virtual, if you like :) **

**- Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


End file.
